Our White Heart
by Haruki Karayuki D
Summary: Hari ulangtahun Mori dirusak oleh seorang anjing terluka. Lantas apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya....
1. Chapter 1

Our White Heart

Hari sudah malam sementara Mori dan Ueki masih membersihkan taman (tepatnya sih Ueki yang bersihin taman, Mori cuma nemenin.)

" Eh…kapan sih kita selesainya ?" tanya Mori marah.

" Maaf… kan masih ada yang kotor," kata Ueki yang kini mukanya bisa jadi lebih kotor daripada salah satu tong sampah di taman yang tidak terawat lagi (dan belum dibersihin Ueki.)

" Tapi kan ini sudah malam! Besok juga bisa dilanjutin," kata Mori dengan darah yang sudah mengalir di ubun-ubun. Mori lalu melihat jam di taman. " Sudah jam 7 malam tahu!"

Ueki nyengir dan berkata, "Maaf. Sebentar lagi selesai kok.."

Entah mengapa, melihat jam di taman, Mori jadi teringat kejadian 1 minggu yang lalu. Di hari ulangtahunnya.

~ - ~

Mori melihat kelender di rumahnya. Sekarang tanggal 8 Agustus! Hari ulangtahunnya (dan kebetulan bertepatan dengan hari Minggu! Senangnya!) Mori pun bangun dengan semangat serta dengan terburu-buru Mori menuju kamar mandi, mandi, berganti baju, lalu makan sarapan.

Ibunya telah membuatkan sarapan yang spesial untuk Mori! Makanan favoritnya tersuguh di meja makan dengan penataan yang apik membuat Mori segera memakannya dengan bahagia.

Lalu setelah itu, Mori segera menuju taman. Ueki berjanji bahwa ia akan datang ket aman jam 9 pagi. Memang sih, sebenarnya sekarang masih jam 8 pagi, terlalu pagi untuk menuju taman yang sebenarnya bisa ditempuh dalam waktu 10 menit dengan jalan santai. Tapi entah mengapa Mori sangat bersemangat sehingga ia tak sabar ke taman !

Kini, Mori sedang duduk di taman. Dirinya memperhatikan suasana taman yang cukup ramai. Betul-betul suasana yang Mori sukai.

Waktu terasa begitu lambat bagi Mori. 1 detik baginya bagaikan 1 menit. Sementara waktu masih menunjukkan jam 8.30. Berarti, kalau pakai 'rumus waktunya Mori', maka ia harus menunggu 1800 menit lagi! Lewat dari 1 hari tuh! (penulisnya ngitungnya sampai detil gitu.. hehe…)

Mori pun memilih membaca buku novel yang diberi ayahnya Ueki.

~ - ~

_20 menit telah berlalu……._

Ueki sedang bingung. Pasalnya, saat ia berjalan, ia menemukan anjing lucu berwarna putih yang tampaknya dibuang oleh majikannya. Sekujur tubuhnya penuh luka. Anjing itu terlihat kesakitan. Masalahnya, kalau ia membawanya ke dokter hewan terdekat, ia akan terlambat bertemu Mori dan Ueki tentu nggak enak dengan Mori. Tapi kalau ia bertemu Mori dulu, Ueki takut anjingnya malah makin kesakitan.

Ueki akhirnya harus memutuskan. Anjing itu atau Mori yang akan dia utamakan…

~ - ~

NB: Inilah Part Pertama dari Fanfic hancur saya… hahaha. Tolong review ya… mau bagus, mau jelek juga gak papa…..


	2. Chapter 2

Our White Heart (part 2)

A Law Of Ueki fanfic

Disclaimer : Saya bukan yang punya The Law of Ueki lho, saya sih punya gambar-gambar dan lagunya The Law of Ueki,hehe

" Ueki-kun bodoh!" kata Mori fustasi melihat sampai jam 9.30 Ueki belum datang-datang juga. Padahal kan Ueki sudah berjanji tidak akan datang telat. Gimana sih Ueki, pikir Mori dongkol. Kan seenggaknya bisa mentelepon dulu kalau ada apa-apa.

" Sabar,Mori.. sabar," katanya mencoba menenangkan dirinya sendiri, " Ueki pasti datang. Pasti."

" Tapi gimana bisa sabar kalau telatnya lama gini," kaat Mori membalas omongannya sendiri. Untungnya orang-orang sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing sehingga tidak memedulikan Mori yang masih ngomong sendiri kayak orang gila, hehe.

Ia yang kehabisan kesabaran lalu meninggalkan tempat duduk dan berjalan tak tentu arah. Ia benar-benar marah pada Ueki.

~ - ~

Ueki yang baru saja sampai ingin mengejar Mori yang kini meninggalkan taman. Ia baru saja akan memberinya hadiah pada Mori kalau saja ia tidak melihat Mori sedang berlari keluar taman. Tapi entah mengapa Ueki hanya beku melihat kejadian itu. Ueki memutuksan untuk mengikutinya saja. Ia tahu bahwa ia telah membuat gadis itu marah.

Ia mengikuti Mori dengan hati-hati. Jangan sampai deh dia malah ke-geb sama Mori dan tambah dimarahin habis-habisan. Nggak mau lah Ueki dijadiin _octopus _(masakannya Mori yang kayak ubur-ubur itu lho) sama Mori. Mendingan disatein aja deh sama tukang sate. (lah.. kok ngomongnya makanan semua.. Ah, whatever.)

Sementara Mori kini berjalan menuju gang sempit, Ueki memilih "menunggunya" di luar. Entah mengapa Ueki memiliki firasat buruk tentang ini.

~ - ~

Seorang laki-laki mengerikan (sepertinya ia preman) berdiri di depan Mori, menghalanginya. Mori bergidik melihat laki-laki itu tiba-tiba menodongkan pisau ke arahnya.

"Kau gadis yang sangat cantik....," kata laki-laki itu, "dan akan lebih cantik kalau mau mengikuti mauku."

"Enyah kau dariku," entah karena rasa marah pada Ueki atau merasa terdesak, tiba-tiba Mori dengan beraninya berkata seperti itu.

Lalu tiba-tiba orang itu bersiul dan mebuat anggota-anggota preman lain keluar. Mori jadi takut melihatnya. Seandainya saja disini ada Ueki… pikir Mori

Tapi kan dia sudah tidak menepati janjinya, ngapain kau masih mikirin dia, kata Mori dalam hati.

Saat orang yang tadi menodongkan pisau ke arah Mori hendak memukul Mori, tiba-tiba ada satu tangan yang mem 'borgol' tangan itu.

Tangan yang sangat Mori kenal.

Tangannya Ueki.

Dan seketika itu, semua praduga di pikiran Mori runtuh seketika. Ia harusnya sadar bahwa Ueki nggak mungkin melupakannya ! Ia kan sahabatnya Ueki.

" Ueki….," kata Mori heran dan takut. Ueki kan nggak punya kemampuan bertarung apa-apa! Gimana kalau nanti Ueki yang terluka?

" Pacarmu, hah? Sayang sekali kau tak bisa menghalangi mauku," kata sang preman dengan nada yang ganas. Ia pun lalu memukul Ueki, tapi Ueki berhasil menghindar.

Lalu merekapun mengeroyok Ueki. Dan… tentu saja Ueki kewalahan. Ajaib banget memang sih kalau sampai Ueki keluar dari gang itu dengan selamat tanpa luka apapun.

" Mori.. LARIII!!" teriak Ueki di tengah kekacauan itu. Melihat ini Mori jadi kesel. Kan bukan Mori saja yang terdesak, Ueki… Ueki juga terdesak, malah lebih terdesak.

" Kamu juga terdesak, baka!" kata Mori kesel banget.

Tapi melihat mata Ueki yang udah kesel dan gestur Ueki yang sangatlah stubborn, mau tak mau Mori lari juga.

_Semoga aja deh kamu selamati, Ueki bodoh! _katanya dalam hati.

~ - ~

Mori kebetulan melihat Suzuki Sakura (buat yang nggak tahu, itu tuh tokoh yang pas di episode satu Law Of Ueki , yang orangnya serem banget) sedang berjalan saat ia berlari dari kejaran para preman. Terpaksalah meskipun takut, Mori minta bantuan sama si Suzuki Sakura itu. Dan reaksinya sangat tidak diperkirakan oleh Mori.

" Oke, akan kubantu begitulah reaksi Suzuki Sakura saat Mori meminta bantuan padanya.

Sekarang Mori bisa menghelakan napas sejenak.

~ - ~

Kembali lagi pada nasib Ueki. (lho, kok jadi kayak siaran berita sih?) Ueki udah babak belur dihajar kayak gitu ketika tiba-tiba sang penyelamat datang (aka Suzuki Sakura)

Dan… ajaib! Para preman langsung kabur ngelihat Suzuki Sakura (soalnya memang si preman kalah serem sama nih orang).

Ueki pun berkata, " Terimakasih ya…"

" Gak papa. Lagian kamu kan yang telah membuat diriku sadar akan kekuatan untuk menolong orang lain," kata si Suzuki (daripada capek-capek nulis Suzuki Sakura, dipanggil Suzuki saja ya… hehe)

Lalu Ueki sadar kalau Mori ada di luar gang. Maka Ueki pun segera keluar dari gang itu.

~ - ~

" Jadi ini yang ingin kau hadiahkan?" tanya Mori melihat sebuah _scrapbook _kenangannya bersama Ueki yang baru saja diberikan Ueki.

" Ya. Jelek ya?" tanya Ueki.

" Nggak.. Bagus banget. Malah aku suka banget," kata Mori bersemu melihat tulisan di halaman terakhir yang bertuliskan " Aku ingin Mori selalu dekat denganku."

" Oh ya, ada satu hadiah lagi," kata Ueki , "Ayo kita ke dokter hewan.."

~ - ~

Mereka melihat si anjing putih yang tadi dibawa Ueki ke dokter.

" Maaf ya. Inilah alasanku kenapa aku telat," kata Ueki.

Mori tersenyum. Harusnya ia sadar kalau Ueki tidak mungkin melupakannya dan jika ia telat pasti ada sesuatu yang lebih penting.

" Tapi mengapa kamu tidak meneleponku saja, sih?" tanya Mori yang tiba-tiba teringat bahwa Ueki tidak meneleponnya.

" Aku lupa bawa HP."

" Oh ya. Jadi anjing putih ini mau kamu kasih buat aku, nih?" tanya Mori yang teringat bahwa Ueki mengatakan bahwa dia akan memberikan satu hadiah lagi saat mereka akan ke dokter hewan.

" Ya. Kurasa Mori suka hewan, kan?" tanya Ueki.

" Terimakasih banget, Ueki…" kata Mori tersenyum, " Tapi kurasa aku baru akan mengambil hewan ini saat dia sudah sembuh."

" Aku baru saja akan ngomong begitu!" kata Ueki, mungkin kesal karena kalimatnya 'dicontek'. Lagian Ueki aneh-aneh saja, masa kalimatnya dicontek saja kesal sih. Melihat raut muka Ueki yang agak kesal, Mori tertawa.

Ueki, melihat Mori tertawa, akhirnya ikut tertawa. Memang persahabatan yang satu ini aneh sekali, ya…

~ - ~

Mori tiba-tiba teringat anjing putih yang rencananya akan ia ambil hari ini karena anjingnya sudah sembuh hari ini. Ia ingin sekali cepat-cepat ke dokter hewan itu untuk mengambil anjing itu.

"Ueki, cepetan dong. Aku mau ambil anjing yang mau kamu kasih itu. Anjingnya sudah sembuh, kan?" tanya Mori melihat Ueki yang masih sibuk bersih-bersih.

" Oh ya, ya," kata Ueki tersenyum, " Ya udah, deh, tinggal dikit lagi kok."

Namun, bagi Mori, sebenarnya bukan anjing putih itu yang paling penting. Tapi kebaikan hati Uekilah yang ibarat anjing putih itulah yang membuatnya segera ingin mengambil anjing itu….

FIN

NB: Terimakasih buat yang mau ngereview fanfic pertama saya ini.. Saya harap semuanya suka sama fanfic ini ya. Nantikan fanfic-fanfic saya berikutnya!


End file.
